


E(liminate)Motion.

by The_Ironic_Monster



Series: Bro: Keep the Dave toll in Check. [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Angst, Canonical Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Mind Control, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:20:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26225569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Ironic_Monster/pseuds/The_Ironic_Monster
Summary: He never really got to speakon his ownmuch during his life. It was best he didn't try too hard.he had no will, no mouth, but he sure as hell wanted to scream.orBro Strider struggles to keep himself and his puppet strings attatched to him in check. (It's almost completely futile to try, but boy does he.)(Plus Art!)
Relationships: Dave's Bro | Beta Dirk Strider & Dave Strider
Series: Bro: Keep the Dave toll in Check. [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1901884
Comments: 2
Kudos: 53





	E(liminate)Motion.

**Author's Note:**

> Timeline where Bro has to deal with some puppety bullshit. xD
> 
> Technically, this is the first part of both *Bro lives for some reason* timelines
> 
> The second part of this is already in the works so stay tuned for that! (it also has art yay! xD)

_Do not feel._

the constant feed of instructions you do not want to follow possess you and you do them accordingly. but you gotta keep your soul and heart in check every waking moment.

Emotions will only hinder your self restraint. if you ever let a sliver of emotion flow through you, you will be only a millimeter away to full blown sadistic; uncontrollable.

He _has_ to get better. He _has_ to get stronger to survive whatever your instincts tell you is apparently coming to him. But you yourself can only do so much while tethered down so tightly. Lose your cool, and "your"' methods cross into the realm of Fatal. your soul is steeped within this Call of the void, a constant stream of what is deemed _**"Necessary”**_ to make Him _**Strong**_ against your will, overlayed with cold mocking _**Laughter,**_ your hands forever pulling the strings of the one that has the grip on _yours._

The sheer amount of willpower to fight against the thought to throw him off the roof leaves you mentally exhausted.

resisting the urge to frown, to flinch back, to curb the sick feelings every time you manage to land a hit and draw blood is nauseating on its own.

but you are not physically sick. This is a reaction to feeling concern, disgust, hopelessness, guilt. You can't let yourself feel those.

_**do. not. feel.** _

Stairs are less likely to end him than being dangled over the edge of the roof. you do not put enough of your willpower against the pull of your strings embedded in your legs to kick him down the stairwell.

you want to run after him. catch him. make sure he doesn't crack his damn head.

but that means you're Feeling worried. that can't happen. you cannot lose your only grip you have of yourself.

so you walk slowly down to him to make sure he is still breathing and not bleeding to death. (Even the void knows he cannot die here at the very least, but you feel it really just doesn't want to lose its toys just yet.) you bend over to lift him up by his shirt and, as gently as your restrained limbs will let you, drop him onto his bed.

You want to throw a blanket over his body. you want to check his wounds. you want to take his glasses and place them on his bedside table and brush the hair that has fallen over his eyes with the back of your hand and drag him into a _hug and remember when you last gave him one along with his first pair of shades so many years ago in front of a smoking crater and scream and cry and let someone, **anyone** know that you **Want.**_

but you cannot. you need to hold on to the last frayed wires you have left of yourself tight.

The best you can do is leave the first aid kit by the door, and drag the monster that haunts him out of his room.

**Author's Note:**

> EDIT: well would you look at that? suddenly I feel this part IS Necessary for this series. go figure!
> 
> This will be a stand alone like the other Timeline series, mostly because it works just fine on its own!
> 
> the second part will be in the collection.
> 
> Edit:Side note: Technically, this fic Could also fit as the start of both of the "Bro: Keep the Dave toll in Check." series but i decided it fits just fine without it too.


End file.
